Known devices for obliterating insects including mosquitoes have electrified grids and lights to attract insects to fly through the grids which zaps the insects. Other insect traps use carbon dioxide as an insect attractant. Carbon dioxide mimics the biological functions of humans and animals which are sensed by the insects. The following U.S. Patents relate to insects traps using carbon dioxide as an insect attractant and suction-type insect traps.
S. G. DEYOREN and D. P. STEVENS in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,776 discloses the use of ultraviolet light and a generator to produce carbon dioxide, heat and moisture to attract mosquitoes. The generator combusts a gaseous fuel in air in an exothermic reaction which is sustained catalytically to produce carbon dioxide, heat and moisture. A conventional insect trapping device having an ultraviolet light source and an electrically charged grid accommodates the carbon dioxide, heat and moisture which attracts mosquitoes to the trapping device.
M. H. MILLER in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,176 discloses an insect trap having a methanol fuel cell to provide carbon dioxide, water vapor and heat as insect attractive agents. Electricity generated by the fuel cell provides power to electrical components, such as a fan for creating air flow through the trap. A mesh bag at the outlet end of the trap collects the insects drawn into the trap.
J. A. NOLEN and W. MALLOW in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,436 discloses an apparatus for attracting and destroying insects, such as mosquitoes, which utilizes carbon dioxide, octenol and a heat source. An electric grid destroys the insects attracted by the carbon dioxide, octenol and heat.
B. E. WIGTON and M. H. MILLER in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,243 discloses an insect trap catalytic conversion of hydrocarbon fuel in a combustion chamber. A thermoelectric generator coupled to the combustion chamber provide power for fans creating an exhaust gas flow and air suction flow in concentric intake and exhaust tubes. The insects are captured in a porous and disposable bag connected to the air discharge end of exhaust tube.
M. H. MILLER, B. E. WIGTON, and K. LONNEGREN in U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,249 discloses a suction insect trap for attracting, and disabling insects. The trap has an air flow mechanism that provides inflow air that encircles counter moving outflow air. The outflow air attracts insects and the inflow air urges the insects to enter the trap. The insects are captured in a mesh bag, located in the outflow air passage. A fan within the central channel of the trap creates a flow of air through the trap carrying insects into the mesh bag. Disabling mechanisms such as an electric grid, lights, and insect attractants are useable with the insect trap.
M. C. BOSSLER in U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,685 discloses a suction-type insect trap having a housing with air inlets and outlets. A fan operates to move air through the trap. Carbon dioxide gas directed to an outlet attracts insects to the trap. The insects are caught in a trap cup disposal between the inlet and fan.